The invention relates to a mobile X-ray diagnostic apparatus, comprising a C-arc on which an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are mounted opposite one another, and also comprising two side wheels and a front wheel which can swivel about a vertical shaft.
An X-ray diagnostic apparatus of this kind is known from Applicant's prior European Patent Application EP 231 969 A1.
An apparatus described therein is mounted so as to be dismantleable on a mobile support comprising three wheels. A front wheel which can be swung up enables correct positioning of the X-ray diagnostic apparatus with respect to an object to be examined, for example a patient.